Switching Places
by Caroline Gottschalk Jackson
Summary: Danny is about to have the best time of her life as she meets Kel and some others in the future
1. The Start...hehehe the begining is so ov...

(yeah ok this might be really over used…time travel but hay I'm bored and I have better things to do like putting off homework

(yeah ok this might be really over used…time travel but hay I'm bored and I have better things to do like putting off homework…which I'm doing with this…ok don't listen to me I donno what I'm talking about here's the story…)

_ _

Danielle sat down at her desk in homeroom. She hated school…well hate is such a strong word…loathed is more like it. Danielle's school was ancient, just like half of her teachers. The school was a private school that used to be thins castle of some-sort. Also it was a school for young boys and girls for knight hood, but those days were over. 

"Hey Danny!" Called Danielle's best friend Neo said as he walked into the room. He was one of the first boys to go to the middle school at the 'palace'. 

"Hey Neo…"Danny said as she pulled her trusty book out from her bag.

"Oh no, you're reading again? Don't you ever take your nose out of those books?" 

Danny gave Neo her famous smirk. "I do when I bet you up." She teased. Ever since Neo had come to the school he and Danny had this one going joke that only they got. The other kids began filling the room. Soon as Danny and Neo's little group had arrived the bell rang. Then in walked in the teacher. 

"Ok everyone…if you have any homework to finish I suggest you do it now…"Mr. Conte always said this speech…every morning. It wasn't so bad having the head master for a homeroom teacher… hint…so bad. 

~MEANWHILE~

Kel ran down the hall after Neal to supper. "Neal…wait up!" She had been chasing him for about five minutes and already she was begging to get tired. _I'll need to work on my running some more._ Kel told herself.

"Kel?" Neal said suddenly realizing Kel's presence. He had a book in his hand.

"No wonder you didn't hear me calling to you…you bookworm." Kel teased. 

"Me a bookworm? Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh I donno I pulled it out of thin air I gues…" As the pair rounded the corner they ran head on into the Prince.

"Oh! Kel! Neal! We need to met in my father's room for something important. I'm going to go find the others."

"Ok," Kel said as she shot Neal a confused look. _I wonder what's going on…_Kel thought. 

_9Yeah yeah I know it's not very long but it's late and I'm dead…uh right all of the peeps…well most of them don't belong to me so ha! Yeah well goodnight…)_


	2. the comming of guests and the meeting in...

(okay okay so the first chapter isn't so good…or long…but I was dead…so here is the rest…also I'm sorry I'm kind-a making this

(okay okay so the first chapter isn't so good…or long…but I was dead…so here is the rest…also I'm sorry I'm kind-a making this up as I go so yeah…)

_ _

Kel followed Neal into the King's chambers. To her surprise she saw some of the older pages waiting around in the room. Among them was Cleon, Faleron, and Merric who was Kel's age.

"Hey Kel my radiant flower blossom." Celon greeted. He had been doing that a lot lately and Kel had gotten used to it. "Hey Neal. Do either of you know what's going on?"

"Uh…I might," Faleron said from a chair in the corner. "I head Numair talking to the King about taking us somewhere."

"This can't be good," Merric said. "With Numair…anything can happen." The others nodded in agreement when Prince Roland walked in followed by Joren and Garvey. Kel hid a frown as the tow latter walked in, but Neal wasn't afraid to show his disgust. 

"Roland what's going on?" Kel asked calmly. Before he could answer the King and Numair walked into the room which fell silent.

~MEANWHILE~

"You know Danny I don't see why you hate PE so much…you are good at it." Neo commented.

"Well personally I'd rather be reading my book but you know it's required," Danny muttered in disgust. Unlike Neo, Danny couldn't hid what she was feeling. It was weird, Neo when he was really upset about something would hid behind this hard shell face thingy. 

"Oh you just don't like the work," Stated Colon, who was another member of Danny's group. Danny was the only girl in the circle of friend and was looked down upon by some of the other girls. 

"Who does?"Danny inquired.

"Hello boys and girls," Greeted the voice of not their gym teacher but the head master. "Today we are having some gusts arrive and they'll be joining you so I need a few people to go up and wait for them in the lobby."

In an instance Danny's hand was in the air along with Neo's and Colon's. 

"Ok you three…go on up and wait will you?"

_Yes, _Danny rejoiced. _No PE…for now…I wonder who's coming? _

__


End file.
